Another Try
by nevermore199
Summary: She loved sweets. He hated them. She was stubborn. He was also stubborn. Who wins? One-shot, MM, Jamie x Farmgirl.


**Hey, all. I have so many ideas for Harvest Moon long-fics, it's not even funny. But I just can't seem to write them. Gah.**

**Oh, well. That's not your problem. While I'm struggling with that problem, here's a nice and fluffy Jamie x Farmgirl one-shot for you. There's some slight sensuality, so be warned.**

* * *

"I don't like sweets," Jamie protested firmly, trying to pull away.

"But it'll be _good_," Amy whined, resolutely tugging Jamie toward Carl's café. "Everyone loves strawberry cheesecake. And I've heard that Carl made it in this special new way, and Katie and Nina both said that it's _amazing_…Oh, we have to try it, Jamie!"

She pulled harder, and Jamie shook his head, but she didn't seem to notice.

"You really don't pay attention at all," he muttered darkly. "Just because we're engaged now doesn't mean I'm going to do everything you want me to. I hate sugar, I always have, and I always—hey, are you listening to me?"

Amy turned and beamed at Jamie. "You're going to love it, Jamie! Trust me."

Jamie sighed. _Apparently not._

They reached the café door, and Amy said cheerfully, "Okay, here we are!" She pushed the door open and pulled Jamie inside. "You go get our table, and I'll order, okay?"

Jamie sighed again. "Fine." He walked over to the smallest table in the far corner—their usual table—and sat down, cupping his chin in his hand and watching Amy as she happily made her order with Katie. He'd never really liked sweets that much. All the sugar was overpowering to him. Amy, on the other hand, practically inhaled anything that was the least big sugary. It was a wonder she didn't blow up like a balloon.

Amy came back with a tray holding a huge strawberry cheesecake and two glasses of milk, and set it down in front of Jamie with a flourish. Jamie made a face. "You're not seriously going to make me eat that, are you?" he demanded.

Amy pushed her lower lip out in a pout. "Oh, come _on_, Jamie," she begged. "It'll be so good. Here, I'll try some first."

She grabbed her fork, carved out a huge chunk of the cake, and shoved it into her mouth. Her expression immediately melted, and she sighed contentedly. "Wow—_wow_—this is _amazing_—" she choked out through the food. She immediately began attacking the cake with her fork, stuffing it in as fast as she could.

"Would you slow down?" Jamie demanded, snatching the fork out of her hand. "You're going to choke."

Amy rolled her eyes and swallowed. "I'm fine, Jamie. Now it's your turn to try it!"

Jamie shook his head stubbornly. "No way. Not happening."

"Aw, Jamie! Please?"

"No."

"Just one bite!"

"Absolutely not."

"Pretty please, Jamie?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with _sugar_ on top?"

"I hate sugar and I said no."

Amy pulled out a small hunk of cheesecake with her fork and offered it to Jamie. "One bite?" she pleaded.

Jamie frowned. "What part of _no_ are you not getting?"

Amy suddenly pulled back, her eyes growing wide, her lip shaking. "But it would make me happy…" she said in a small voice.

To Jamie's horror, tears started to well in her eyes.

"Hey—don't cry," he ordered.

"P-please try some, Jamie…" Amy whispered beseechingly. The water in her eyes swelled, forming big fat tears that clung to her eyelashes like dew to grass.

"Oh, Amy, don't cry," Jamie begged. "We're in public…please don't cry, okay?"

Amy lifted the fork up a little, keeping her teary eyes fixed on him.

After a long pause, Jamie gave a defeated groan. "One bite."

"_Yay_!" Amy squealed, her face suddenly brightened by a radiant smile. Before Jamie could even blink, Amy had shoved the fork into his mouth.

Jamie blinked, then slowly took hold of the fork and chewed the cheesecake. Disgust flashed across his face, and he hurriedly swallowed it and washed it down with a gulp of milk. Too sweet! Far too sweet. How could anyone find it the least bit appealing?

Amy apparently hadn't noticed the revulsion that had crossed his expression, because she said brightly, "So what do you think? Good, huh?"

Jamie snorted. "Hardly. I told you I hated sugar."

Amy's face fell. "Oh…you really didn't like it…?"

"No." Jamie took another drink of milk. "I told you."

Amy sighed. "Well, _I_ think it's good."

Jamie stood up. "Well, I don't."

Amy stood up as well, walking around the table. "Oh?"

"No," Jamie said forcefully. "For the last time, I don't like strawberry cheesecake."

Amy gave a seductive smile. "Then let's see if I can't give you something you like a little better."

And with that, she leaned in and kissed him slowly, gently. Jamie's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, and her soft curves molded against his chest. She sighed in contentment, and her lips parted. Their tongues touched, and heat coursed through Jamie's blood, filling him with life.

Finally, after a seemingly endless moment, Jamie forced himself to pull away with a pained moan before he was tempted to do things that would get him kicked out of the café for being inappropriate. Panting slightly, he looked at Amy.

"So?" Amy teased innocently. "Was that any better than the cheesecake?"

Jamie smirked, and his hand slipped under her chin. "Wonderful," he answered. "In fact, I think I'd like another try."

"I think I can arrange that," Amy replied, with her own smirk forming on her face.

* * *

…**Wow. I wrote…fluff. Pure fluff. More like sap. With no angst whatsoever.**

**Good God, what is the world coming to?**


End file.
